The Crystal Dragon
by Psycho Assassin030
Summary: Scars made my family. Pain created by loss, adventureus rescue. All the world will be at risk, and will a queen protect or will she fall along side with her family and first love. NaLu Fanfic
1. Ch.1  Flashback Report

Ch.1 Flashback report

_Dear. E.R.A_

Mira's P.O.V

It's been three long years since the battle of Tartaros; everyone has split up and gone their separate ways. Team Natsu even broke up when Natsu left to train, after that things got a little crazy. Erza joined the magic council and not long after that Crime Sorciere was made into an official guild. Lucy, and Wendy joined different guilds. Wendy joined Lamia Scale because Chelia is there. However, what was most surprising is that the guild that Lucy joined. It was none other than Sabertooth.

I really don't know what happened to Juvia though. She went on a search to go find Gray, and she told me that when she found Gray she would come back but it's been over three years and no one has seen nor heard anything from Gray or Juvia. However, what worries me the most is the fact that Lucy has quit sending letters to me and everyone, because if I know one thing for sure, it's that Lucy would never break a promise, unless something bad has happened to her and she is forced to break contact.

Lucy promised that she would send letters five times a month and still nothing has arrived. Maybe it's because she couldn't bring herself to talk to any of us due to the tragedy that took place a year ago...I guess I should explain what happened shouldn't I, well here goes nothing...

It was a sunny day on June, 6 X791, everyone was still recovering from the battle with Tartaros, but something will happened that day that would soon bring destruction and chaos.

We had just got a new place to house all the guild members. When suddenly we saw her. It was if time had stopped moving. We couldn't believe our eyes, our best friend and nakama was standing right in front of us. Lucy our Lucy had returned to us.

Levy was the first to pounce and the rest of us soon followed. The following night was filled with nonstop celebration for her return. We all drank to our heart's content but Lucy touched nothing, she just sat at the bar staring at a piece of paper. She looked so sad and later she started crying.

Not once that night did look any of us in the eyes. The only one who got thee chance to look at her was Levy, and ever since she hasn't said anything she was even crying, but yet she wouldn't say anything no matter how much we begged. We even tried to ask Lucy what was wrong with Levy; but she neither spoke nor looked at any of us, she just stayed distant like there was something that she doesn't want an anyone to know about, not even her nakama. So all we could do is leave her alone and hope that she will reveal the secret that is hurting her because we can all see that she is suffering inside her heart.

As I was washing dishes I suddenly had gotten a horrible feeling that something awful would happen that day but being the idiot I am I just ignored it and went on with my day.

~ time skip ~

It was already three in the afternoon, and I was just about to leave for the day when I saw the horror in front of me. Lucy had collapsed to the ground covered in blood and it seemed she might not be breathing. So I did what anyone would do, I rushed to her side and knelt down to check her pulse. When I touched her she looked at me. I turned my head to see her and in the instant that I saw her face I screamed. Her eyes were pitch black and blood was streaming from them it was as if her soul had been taken from her.

Suddenly something happened inside her, I could feel it. Her magic energy started to spike out of control, so much so I felt sick under the pressure of magic in the air. Then "it" happened and I was frozen with fear.

Lucy turned into a creature that I thought...no I hoped I would never see again, Lucy had turned into a fucking dragon. She had scales made of crystals, with the color of blood. Her eyes had turned white and her once beautiful hair was now a flowing mane made of a dark and endless void filled the screams of lost souls. That day I noticed something I may be the She-Devil but Lucy...Lucy was the true demon here.

I got up and started to run but it seems I wasn't quick enough, Lucy hit me in the back with her crystal claws. As a result I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up and to my surprise, it was still evening, however something was off. There were symbols engraved into the ground similar to Freed's runes.

I tried to move but I just couldn't. I soon fell asleep from boredom and by the time I awoke the nightmare was over, or so I thought. I looked around at all the rubble and blood colored crystals scattered everywhere.

Then realization hit me, I ran to see if the rest of the guild was alright, but it seems I was mistaken. They were far from alright. Everyone had cuts, bruises,and even burns.

Then I saw her...Lucy. She was crying and everyone seemed to fear her...no they did not fear her they hated her. I could see it in their eyes. The glare they gave her was the kind of look that told you that they wanted her dead, and if looks could kill Lucy would be nothing but ash right now.

So I ran to her side and tried to comfort her but it did no good, she just kept telling herself that it was all her fault. However in all honesty I truly believe I'm the only one who saw what truly happened that day and I'm the only one who knows the truth.

I tried and tried my hardest to reassure her that it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen listen to reason. So I decided to go home and see what the outcome of tomorrow would be. Hopefully it will be better than what happened today.

~the next day~

I had awoken to a sunny day. With haste I got ready and headed toward the guild. When I was steps away from the entrance to the guild I heard something that I wish I'd never heard.

_" Lucy, I think it is about time someone told you about what we all think, you are weak. You always hide behind your spirits, and make them do all the fighting. Your a weak slut who can't take care of herself. Therefore you have been kicked of the team for you incabability to help us and for what you did to Lisanna, you beat her up for no DAMN reason at all and now she's in the hospital."_ All this was said by Erza. Yes the Erza Scarlet said this, and it truly surprised me. I just wanted to let my demon free, but before I could even move an inch Erza hit Lucy and the blow sent her flying through the guild doors, and after that it was the last time I ever saw Lucy again . ~signed Mirajane Strauss~


	2. Ch.2 The Crisis

CH.2 The Crisis

~UNKNOWN PERSONS P.O.V~

"AHHHHHHHHH!" "Oh my dear, you shouldn't be so noisy. It will just make me want to punish you even more, and you don't want that do you Lucy?"

~Back at the Guild~ OVO

~Masters P.O.V~

The guild is quiet now days, ever since Lucy left. A month after what Erza did to Lucy, everyone seemed to notice that Fairy Tail couldn't truly be Fairy Tail without the one person that keeps everyone together. The majority of the guild does not even act like they used to. Erza no longer yells at Gray. Gray no longer "looses" his clothes. Mira is no longer happy, and Laxus no longer has that spark in his eyes that you could see when you looked at him.

'However, there is one person that misses Lucy more that anyone in the entire Guild and that would be Wendy. She doesn't smile like she used to, and now she's always avoiding people even Carla her very own exceed. The guild is starting to fall apart just like a Mountain corroding away in the desert wind.'

*sigh* I head into my office to write a letter to the Magic Council E.R.A. , but just as I was opening the door to my office I heard a commotion downstairs. So I hurried and looked over the banister and what I saw was the face of my child that had everyone worried sick. It was Natsu standing at the guild doors with cuts and bruises all over his body. Before I could ask anything he collapsed on the floor leaving everyone in shock.

I quickly yelled for him to be taken to the infirmary, and as always Mira was the first to respond and Erza soon followed. The rest of the guild however was still in shock and I know perfectly what they are thinking._" What in Mavis's name could have been so strong that it was able to beat up someone like Natsu."_

~_Lucy's P.O.V~_

"p.. ..please...he...help...m..me" I don't know how long it's been,but the fact is, is that I want to die. I have been violated, abused, tormented and even raped. I still have no idea why I'm here or where here. I can barely move, because of the wounds that are all over my body. If I were to try to scream my throat would burn,and if were to try to stand my knees would buckle so I guess it is about time I just give up all hope on escaping this dreadful place.

~Unknown persons P.O.V~

Well...I guess it is about time we take down the anti-tracking barrier; hmm….I wonder guest is dong. I heard that she has given up hope and that is good for me. However, I think there are more things to worry about. Like what desperate measures the Magic Council will take to assure miss Heartfilia's safe return. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the outcome will be.

~ Wendy's P.O.V ~

" Erza, please don't do this you could kill him!"

~ Erza's P.O.V ~

"Who is him? Oh you mean this handsome young man. He deserves to die,and if are siding with him, you will die to!"

~ Flashback 2 hours ago ~

~ Wendy's P.O.V ~

" I was on my way to the guild, when suddenly I got a strange feeling like I was being watched. I quickened my pace then I started running, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was running to and me not paying attention was a big mistake.

I found myself in an alleyway and I was correct, I was being followed. A cloaked figure appeared and I stepped back, sensing the deathly aura around him/her. I was about to cry when suddenly the cloaked figure removed the hood on their face, only to reveal him the one man I can truly consider my father...Jellal."

He walked towards me, I was just staring at him thinking that this was all a dream and that he would disappear and leave me alone again. Before I knew it he was hugging me. Then I could not hold it back anymore, I cried until I had no more tear I could shed. I stared at him and just as I was about to speak he disappeared. Then I realized that he would always leave me alone.

I got up and put on a brave face and walked to guildhall. As I was a few steps away from the guild doors I heard and ear piercing scream. I ran through the doors only to see Jellal lying on the ground with a sword through his leg. I screamed at the crisis before me.

~ the present , Wendy's P.O.V ~

"Erza please you can't do this you could kill him"

~Erza's P.O.V~

"Who is him? Oh you mean this young handsome fellow. He deserves to die and if you are siding with him you will die to!"

~ Wendy's P.O.V ~

Just soon as I was about to rush to Jellal's side, Erza as shot down by Bisca. I was in shock but I soon got back to reality, and ran over to Jellal to heal him I asked Carla to fly him to my house.

~ at Wendy's house~ ( still Wendy's P.O.V)

I made some soup and got some water and brought it to Jellal who had woken up, a few minutes after we got to my house. I went to the living room where he is and sat the soup and water on the table. " Hey Jellal can I ask you something?" "Sure what do you want to know" he said. "Well I was wondering why you were at Fairy Tail?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes, then he suddenly spoke " Well the thing is….look I know that your guild has been looking for Lucy Heartfilia for a while now and….."*sigh* "Well…Wendy I think I know where she is."

I started to cry tears of joy because of what he had just told me. Suddenly I did something that I thought I would never do, I smiled at him and at that moment I felt like I was being pulled from the sadness that consumed me so long ago.


	3. Ch3 The Light Trapped in Darkness

**Ch.3 The Light Trapped in Darkness**

**~ Three days later~**

It's been three days since I found out about Lucy, and I still haven't had the guts to tell the guild about it. However, Jellal convinced me to so. "Well I guess it's about time for you head to the guild" said Jellal. "Well I can't argue with you, and I know you're right" I said back before I walked out of my house and headed to the guild hall.

**_(A.N little does she know of the disaster that will occur at the guild)_**

_~Wendy's P.O.V~_

When I arrived at the guild I went straight to the masters office. As I was walking up the stairs I felt everyone's eyes turn on me instantly. Slowly I opened the door to masters office. I saw him talking to none other that Laxus Dryer. Suddenly Laxus turned and saw me standing in the doorway. In a matter of seconds Laxus bolted at me and grabbed me by my collar and quickly shut the door.

_~Laxus P.O.V~_

'Oh sh*t I hope she didn't hear anything, but I can't take that chance now can I. So I quickly grabbed her by her dress collar and locked us all in the office.'

_~Wendy's P.O.V~_

As Laxus grabbed me, I made an air whip with my sky magic and made it wrap around his arm, so he would let go of me. However, I made a grave mistake by doing so. Laxus whipped around and hit me with his lightning. When his fist made contact I felt a jolting pain in my left abdomen. When I looked down I see that I'm bleeding. I quickly used my healing spell and healed myself, but soon fainted due to the amount of magic the spell used.

When I awoke I found myself in the guilds infirmary. I glanced around looking to see if anyone is in here and standing in the door was the idiot himself the one and only Laxus Dreyar. What do you want? I said in a sarcastic tone but nonetheless he answered. "Well I came to see how you are doing I mean you have been unconscious for three whole days now." 'Says the idiot who was the cause of me being unconscious.' I got out of the bed, pushed Laxus aside and went straight to the masters office. When I got there I knocked and as I expected he said come in and I did just that.

~Masters P.O.V~

I was in the middle of reading the new sexy…..um I mean I was in the middle of writing a bill for all the damage those brats have caused. (Yea I'm sure that is what you were doing you pervert). When suddenly I heard a knock at the door, and like always I say come in.

Although I do get visits often, but this time it is different, I could just feel it and I knew it would not be good. When the door opened my eyes widened at the person who is standing before me. It wasn't that I was shocked to see her but it's what's around her that shocked me instead.

There is a dark and sad aura around her. Although I'm in shock I know I need to stay positive and listen to what she has to say. So I broke the silence. "Child is there something I can help you with?" (However, nothing could have prepared him for the answer he was going to receive.)

~Wendy's P.O.V~

"Master, I think you should know that Jellal knows where Lucy is."

~Masters P.O.V~

"Whaaaat!!!"

~Nobody's P.O.V ~

The guild is fighting again just like always when suddenly everyone heard master scream "WHAAAAT!". This brought many questions. Everyone was whispering and asking questions to each other when suddenly, master opened his office door and yells, "GET READY FOR BATTLE !."

This statement left everyone in a confused and dull state. After everyone got done looking like zombies, each guild member quickly surrounded the master and started asking various questions. None of their questions were answered because if the got their answers they would surly panic and leave her to die or worse, because they don't appreciate nakama anymore.

~Master's P.O.V ~

I am surrounded by a herd of brats that I call my children. All of them are bombarding me with questions. I would love to answer all of their questions right now, but sadly I don't have the time. Therefore I'm going to tell a few people due to my fears of the other's denying to help Lucy.

sigh* 'I just don't know anymore. I used to not to have to worry about these kinds of things. What has my guild become? We used to care for nakama now they are just throwing our nakama away and acting like she never existed, and as much as I would like to get rid of some of those brats for good even if I know it would not be right to throw them out without a second chance. Even if they do deserve it. For now we need to rescue the light of our guild from the darkness that took her.


	4. Ch4 Surveillance Lacrama

Ch.4 Surveillance Lacrama

~Masters P.O.V~

Listen up you brats, and listen well because I won't repeat myself. We all know that this guild is different now. We have suffered a lot for these past three years and I know we all know the cause of our pain. The cause is that the light of our guild has left us and that light is Lucy Heartfilia. I know you all are still questioning my reasons for calling you here, so I will tell you. I have received news that lucy is still alive and my source has told me where she is. So with that being said we must go and rescue her because there is no telling how long she may have left. So with that being said, all of you should get ready for battle and we will be heading out in one hour.

~Wendy's P.O.V~

I was about to leave masters office when I heard him say, "Prepare for battle...we will be leaving in one hour." I was shocked but it's not what he said that surprised me it's what he didn't say that surprised me.

Master never mentioned his reasons or at least I don't think he did because I was was listening to a lacrama in his office. One might say that I was snooping in his stuff or that I was looking for something. The truth is that I saw something out of the corner of my eye that intrigued me so I picked it up and looked at it. It is a video of something. My guess is that it's a surveillance lacrama. The question is is why is it here and where did it come from?

After deciding whether I should watch it, I started the video but as soon as it got done playing I started to cry because of what I saw. I know that I would be in big trouble if master found out that I know what his secret is. He would more that likely kill me for even knowing. So I quickly ran out of the office and went to find Mira because she is the only one who I can trust to help me with this dire situation I have found myself in.

~After Wendy started the video~

As the video started playing I saw a short cloaked figure. It also looks like he's in a dark hallway. As the mysterious figure was walking down the corridor he suddenly stopped and touched the wall which suddenly started to shift and it soon revealed a secret corridor with many cells,vbut that's when I saw her, it was Lucy. She is beaten and it looks like she isn't even moving, but that's when it happened.

The cloaked person revealed themselves and turned towards the lacrama, the cloaked person is none other than master Makarov himself. He smiled at the camera then the video stopped and the lacrama shattered.

(A.N CLIFFHANGER)


	5. Ch5 The Secret Spot

Ch 5 The Secret Spot

~Wendy's P.O.V ~

I went to go look for Mira so she can help me with my situation, because she is the only one I can trust. So yea, anyways I went to the guilds bar because that's where Mira is almost all of the time. When I got to the bar I sat down and waited for Mira to come to me. I waited about thirty minutes before she comes in and in the instant she is about to say something I cut her off so that I may speak. "Mira can I talk to you in private" I say in a suttle tone. As soon as Mira got finished with what she was doing she came to me and said she's ready to talk.

I lead Mira to the second floor so we can talk in private. As soon as I got done talking Mira burst out in tears, because by her crying that told me she believes me, but the main reason is because that I would never lie.

I looked around to see if any certain dragon slayers were listening, and just as I thought standing behind one of the pillars is Gajeel the iron dragon slayer and he looks like he just noticed me. I walked up to him and asked "How much did you hear in our _private_ conversation?" The only answer I got was a "tch" and this made me furious. I decided the only way to get an answer from him is through brute force, and even if Idon't like violence it has to be done.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!!!!" the beam of magic infused air hurled towards him, but it seems he countered it with his iron dragon's roar. I can't say that that was a good move because when he shot his attack at me I made the air around him twirl in a vortex like motion. Creating a vacuum where there is no oxygen, that being said he can't breath. Soon enough he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

A few minutes later after Gajeel passed out he started to wake. The only reason he woke up so quick is because I forced air into his lungs with my sky magic and I know us dragonslayers aren't supposed to eat other element other that our own but the only reason I truly did this is to torture him. ( A.N WENDY IS SO MEAN )

~ Gajeel's P.O.V ~

"Tch" wow I didn't know that the little pip squeak could give such a hard blow. 'I mean she has never been one to act on violence' I thought to myself. I was about was about to open my eyes when I felt as if I had ate a knife, but I knew that wasn't the case because I felt air being forcefully put into my mouth, and that didn't sit well with me.

I started opening my eyes and then I saw wendy standing over me. "Gajeel what all did you hear" she said in a creepy sing song voice that sent shivers down my spine. (A.N Wow wendy scared the skin off gajeel )

I was frozen with fear because I know if I move she might try to kill me and she just might succeed. So I decided to tell her all I heard and after I got done explaining what all I heard I felt something hit me on the head. The last thing I saw was Mira holding an iron pan before everything went black.

~Mira's P.O.V~

"Mira!!!!!!Why did you do that. We were only going to question him not kill him." Wendy said while in tears. Ugh, I just don't get you Wendy, one moment you're being all mean and brutal and the next your bursting out in tears.

"Oh and by the way I didn't kill him I only knocked him out cold" (wendy sweat dropped) I say with an evil grin on my face. After a few moments of arguing with Wendy about what we should do with Gajeel I decided to just pick him up and take him to my secret spot.

I walked down a hallway that leads nowhere.(A.N Yea I'm sure it just leads nowhere) When me and Wendy got to the end the hallway I touched the wall and made a brick move.

Once the brick moved an entrance started to appear and then revealed a secret flight of stairs that goes to my secret spot also appeared. As soon as the entrance fully opened I started climbing the stairs and Wendy soon followed me into the unknown at least it's unknown to Wendy "hehehe."

~Wendy's P.O.V~

I was starting to get a little curious on what we were doing in a dead end hallway. I mean really what is with this crazy demon. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when mira pushed a brick on the wall and a secret passage started to appear.

"Ugh...Mira where are we going. I would really like to know because I am a bit worried about the strange yet enticing smell coming from up there." I got even more worried when I didn't get an answer from her, and just as I was about to ask again she turned around and smirked mischievously. Just then I realized something, Gajeel will need the devil's luck to survive whatever she has planned in that messed up head of hers.

~Mira's P.O.V ~

I know it was rude of me to not answer Wendy, but I could not take the chance of her running away. Because I plan to torture Gajeel until he breaks and tells me what he heard because if I don't use brute force he will never tell me what I want to know.

As I'm lost in my thoughts I am suddenly brought to a halt due to the fact that me and Wendy have arrived at my " Secret Spot." I open the door and I let Wendy enter first. Once Wendy entered I soon followed. When I got completely inside the room I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then started to lay Gajeel down on a pile of pillows. After that I went to Wendy and asked if she could make him wake up. Because if I were to try to wake him up I would probably make him worse so I had better let Wendy do it.

~ Wendy's P.O.V ~

Once I entered Mira's so called "secret spot" I got extremely worried because when I got inside she instantly rushed and locked the door. I was scared especially when she started to walk over in my direction. Out of nowhere she asked me "Wendy can you see if you can make Gajeel wake up" and of course I complied because I know what might happen if she tried to wake him up. So I quickly rushed to Gajeel's side and held out my hand and quickly started to force him to wake up.


	6. Ch6 Spreading

Ch. 6 Spreading

~ Gajeels P.O.V ~

I suddenly awoke with a hazy memory, but then it all came back at once. Along with a rushing headache, and it most certainly hurt like hell.

After the demon enduced headache I started opening my eyes. When my eyes were completely opened I felt like puking because it felt as if the world was spinning. After I got adjusted to the gravity I sat up and started to take in my surroundings. I was very alarmed when I saw that I was in a room filled with plushies, it was too much girly attire for my tastes but then a sudden thought hit me.

'Why in hell am I here and where the hell is here anyways?'Just as I was about to destroy this nightmare of a room, I was suddenly frozen with fear. I found myself face to face with a demon or to be more precise I came face to face with Mirajane in her take-over form the She-Devil. " Now now Gajeel do you even know what I might do to you if DARE destroy my secret sanctuary…..because if you did the consequences would be quite devastating to your health." she said in a venom laced voice.

I just froze and wondered how she knew I was going to destroy this room but I dared not question her, because if I even moved an inch she would probably rip me limb from limb. When I got out of my state of shock I heard a small voice, that of a child. I turned my head and there stood the _innocent _ Wendy Marvel. (A.N note to sarcasm)

Slowly yet cautiously I stood up and walked to a chair by the far right wall of the room. As soon as I sat down I heard the demon chuckle, but I ignored it and sat down completely. As soon as my butt touched the chair I was instantly strapped down by metal bands. 'Tch, thanks for the snack' I thought.

I leaned down to eat the metal bands but I was stopped in my tracks. When I found a strange smell on them. It took me a minute to figure out what it is but then I recognized that this not any type of metal, this metal is called envenenar crystilia. It's the most toxic and dangerous metal in the world, and if I ate it I would most certainly die. So without a second thought I dismissed my cravings.

~ Mira's P.O.V ~

I watched as Gajeel resisted his cravings to eat the metal I so _graciously _ provided. (A.N note to sarcasm) After a few minutes of watching him struggle I decided to start my process of interrogation, or as I call it "torture". I walked over to my torture tools.

I scanned all my options but my final choice is the one I like the most, and that would be the S.E plug or as I call it the magic extraction tool. I grabbed it and took it over to Gajeel and I strapped a coard onto each of his wrists and two more onto each of his ankles. After I got done I started to ask him questions about what I need to know and I hope this goes smoothly so I don't have to use _it_.

It seems that Gajeel would have told me what I need to know anyway, because a few minutes after questioning him he told me everything I needed to know. Surprisingly he showed no resistance. So after Ingot the information I needed I unstrapped the M.P.F and the envenenar crystal bands. He soon stood up and when he did I knocked him out cold again and told Wendy it's time to leave. So I threw his unconscious body over my shoulder, unlocked the door and headed out of my "secret spot" and started down the stairs towards the guild hall so I can place him in the infirmary so everyone will not worry about his well being.

~Wendy's P.O.V~

'I was really surprised when I saw that Gajeel would easily give in. I mean who would even want to defy Mirajane the She-Devil.' Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door unlock and open. I was filled to the brim with joy because I was getting very agitated in this small space. I quickly followed behind Mira and Gajeel until we got down stairs and then we parted ways.

~??? P.O.V~

"My lord, do you honestly think it is best to just let our enemies know where we are. We could just have some of the men raise the barrier again." "SILENCE MINION, you have no right to question my antics!" "S.s..sor..ry m..my..l.l..lord I never meant to question you." "Good so don't ever do it again DO YOU UNDERSTAND" "Y..yes, I shall never question the mighty lord craven….."

(A.N-Sorry guys this is a short chapter compared to the rest but you have to be patient Iwill make longer chapters)


	7. Ch7 Cravens Game

_**Ch.7 Cravens Game**_

**(A.N-This chapter will have violence and gore so be warned)**

_~Cravens P.O.V~_

*Sigh* 'I had hoped that they might arrive soon, but I guess I was mistaken. That doesn't mean I have to just sit here and wait for my enemies to arrive. I think I deserve to go and have a little fun with my toy, and that's just what I'm going to go do.'** (A.N-I'm not going to show what he did to Lucy)**

_~time skip-2 hours~_

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

'I can't say I'm surprised of what he did to me but what I can say is that he'll pay for everything he's done to me. Not just with pain but he will pay with his soul and his life and I'll make sure of that myself.'

_~Jellal's P.O.V~_

'Ugh...I know I told Wendy to go tell the guild that I have a lead on where the Celestial mage is. What I don't get though is why it's taking her so long to deliver a message. If she is not back in the next hour I will leave and go get Lucy myself' (q)

_~Mira's P.O.V~_

After I got done fixing Gajeel I decided that I would go and just get back to work at the bar and try to listen in on the everyday gossip.

_~Makarov's P.O.V~_

"Well well well, I guess I have been found out haven't I Moky. I think I should just disappear and leave this place before I get hurt. So this means goodbye "Fairy Tail" we _shall_ meet again, but until then you shall continue to be pawns in my masters game."

_~Craven's P.O.V~_

"My Lord we have received word that our spy at Fairy Tail has been found out." "Well this is rather disappointing news isn't it. I thought that he said he could handle it_ but like always I thought wrong._ **(A.N Note to sarcasm)**

"My Lord there's something else…...well w...w...we have also received word that we have a spy among our ranks, that has been giving away information about the Dem..." *Suddenly a beam of light blasts a hole through the servant* **"You are to not, and I mean ****_DO NOT_**** speak of that out loud! You there come here and remove this servants body from my presence this instant!"**

_~ A few minutes later ~_

'Now that that's settled I think that it's about time I find a new servant to fill the place of my now dead lieutenant, and I also think it's time to move one more step in my game.'

_~ Wendy's P.O.V ~_

I'm on my way to my house so I may inform Jellal that the guild now knows about Lucy.

_~When Wendy gets to her house~_

When I arrive at my the front door of my house, I take out my keys and unlock the door. When I fully open the door I smell something strange. *sniff sniff* I smell a scent that is of berry's and lemons. It is a smell I've never smelt before, at least I don't think I have.

Slowly and cautiously I step inside and walk to the part of my house where I the smell is the strongest. I go to the kitchen because I know now that that is where the source is. When I enter I see some pink haired girl with a blackish Blue cloak wrapped around her. I also see her talking to Blueberry. **(A.N-BTW blueberry is Jellal)** I instantly know that this girl isn't trouble. If she is or was Jellal would have already subdued her.

I walk up to the pair and ask Blueberry if she's a friend._'Finally she is back.'_ He just answers with a simple nod. "Wendy it's nice to see you made it home okay. Also I would like for you to meet my dear friend and the former member of Grimoire Heart Meredy Milkovich. I would like to let you know that she's here because I need her magic to help with the rescue of Miss Heartfilia. *I just nod and walk to my room to get some rest*

_~Meredy's P.O.V~_

"Jellal, was that the little girl you told me about a while back?" " Yes, and I hope you and her can get along nicely" *I just nod and start talking about the progress I've had in finding Zeref.*

However I was completely unaware that I started rambling but soon realized I was when I heard Jellal saying my name while he was waving a hand in front of my face. "Meredy…...MEREDY! WHERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS JUST SAYING" I just stared at him completely dumbfounded. Then I just replied with a strait up no.

_~Jellal's P.O.V~_

After Meredy got done talking about her progress with finding Zeref, I decided to fill her in on what I have learned from the spy we sent into the Black Oblivion Guild. A few minutes into telling her about what I have learned about Lucy's capture and that she was taken hostage on a mission she received from E.R.A that wanted specifically her to track down some rouge wizards. I also explained that she was captured by a deranged madman who goes by the name of Craven Hellfire and he is said to be the guild master of Black Oblivion.

However I never got to fully explain everything because I noticed that Meredy was in her _"Own Little World"_ So obviously I got her attention. After she finally noticed me I instantly started re-explaining everything, as I was just about to reveal the location of Black Oblivion I suddenly heard something banging on the front door.

_**'(**_**T**__**T**_**) Just let me finish(**_**T********T****_)'_****.**

I told Meredy to stay behind me just in case whatever it is presents any form of danger. Cautiously I made my way to the front door. Slowly I opened it. My blood went cold and my body ridged, time stopped as I looked at the horror in front of me.

_~? P.O.V~ (A Few Minutes Ago)_

'Trees are zooming past me, my body's numb and I want to collapse and submit. However I won't give into the pain or exhaustion. For as long as I keep moving further away from him and that place I have a much higher chance of being able to warn someone and being able to stay alive.'

*Lungs Burning, heart racing, and vision fading.* I can't keep going for much longer, I'm was about to give in when suddenly I saw hope. I saw a house and I used what energy I had left and rushed to the door, as soon as I made it there I banged on the door with all my strength. Then without warning I collapsed due to blood loss and exhaustion. Before I lost consciousness I saw a man and as he saw me I said "Help Me" then blacked out.

_~Wendy's P.O.V~_

Suddenly I was awoken by loud banging from what I can assume is the front door. I decide to get up and go check it out. When I get to the door I see Jellal frozen in what I can tell shock. I decide to see what sent him into this awful state. However, when I see what it is my skin turns ghostly pale and I collapse to my knees in tears.

_~Meredy's P.O.V~_

When Jellal gets done explaining what I missed we suddenly heard something or someone banging on the front door. He tells me to stay back while he goes and checks it out. So I do as he says. I wait about two minutes until I decide to go check it out. When I get to the door I scream out of pure terror and I become sick and collapse onto my knees.

The reason we all are in this state is because laying before us is the person we would have never expected to see...Lucy Heartfilia laying on the ground covered in blood.

**(A.N-Cliff hanger! ; ) )**


	8. Ch8

Ch.8 Dragons Chaos

~Craven's P.O.V~

'Can't those damn guards do anything right, I told them to make sure that brat didn't fucking escape. Yet they fail and leave their orders incomplete. Well I guess I have no choice.`` Standing up from my throne I pick up the guild lacrima for an announcement. 

"Attention everyone, operation A-600 is a go. I repeat operation A-600 is go"

Turning to one of the guards by the door, "You there on the right go fetch all six demons of Black Heart" 

With that said the servant left and I'm left alone to plan in peace.

* * *

Engulfed by the shadow's 

of a neverending nightmare. 

No rescue

No hope

Only submission to the void

The faint whispers in the light

Try to reach me 

But try all they might 

They'll never be fast enough

To rescue me from this never ending night

So I wake up with no stars in the sky 

In an alleyway left alone to die

-C.L

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~

'This feeling…...it's so warm, maybe I should just give in to its warmth...yet why do I still fade? No! I must not let myself go, I WILL NOT LET GO OF WHAT I HAVE LEFT I WILL STAY STRONG! 

Suddenly I hear something through the void so I try to listen closer.

"L..Lu……....old…..n….Jel...l…...urr..y……...ot…..afty" I hear a few voices but I can't quite understand them it all just jumbled sound from here. 

Suddenly I feel exhausted so without a second thought I let my mind shut off as I drift back into the black abyss.

~Jellal's P.O.V~ (5 min ago)

"Jellal!..JELLAL!!!!" Still frozen in shock. My head is filled with unanswered questions but I realize that those questions must wait. Right now we need to help Lucy. 

"Meredy, go take Lucy to the guest room. Wendy go and start healing her once she's on the bed. I'll go and get the medical kit" After I gave everyone their orders we all got to work and I went to the kitchen to get the medical kit. 

~Meredy's P.O.V~

After Jellal gave us our orders I hesitated to touch her, but I did it anyways. So I carefully picked her up and rushed her into the guest room and laid her gently on the bed. Just as I completely laid her on the bed Wendy rushed in the room. It didn't take her long to finish healing her and when she finished we just waited for Jellal to arrive.

~Jellal's P.O.V~

Finally I found it, I quickly grabbed the kit and rushed to the guest room. Once I got into the room I stopped for a few seconds to stare at her still form. I'd be blind if I didn't find her attractive. Her blond hair laid as a halo even with the color of blood. Her beautiful complexion and wonderful body. However it makes me sick to see the amount of wounds on her. From whip lashed, deep gouges, and even burns. It's as if she was in a knife fight with whips and fire and with nothing to protect herself.

I walked over to her and start dressing her wounds, carefully wrapping every injury. As I was about to wrap below her breasts I heard a small whimper so I wrapped that area loosely. Standing back up straight I just took a moment to stare at her sleeping form. I may not have known her well but even so it just breaks my heart to see the light of Fairy Tail so…..so..so broken.

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~ (Still Unconscious)

I hear everything but I can't stop drifting. It was then that something I read in had come to mind and it seems that the verse applies to me as of now.

Engulfed by the shadows in a never ending nightmare. No rescue. No hope. Only submission to the void. The whispers in the void trying to reach me but not fast enough. I awake with no stars to guide me only shadows for company. For while my soul has dimmed and my heart has shattered I see no reason I should still live. I have no purpose in this world. So I might as well give into the darkness.

* * *

~Jellal's P.O.V~

"Yaaaawwwnnnnn" blinking my eyes a few times I come to realize that I must have fallen asleep on the couch in the guest room. As soon as my body got adjusted to being awake I stood up and walked to the door. When my hand touched the door I heard a muffled cry. Turning around only to see Lucy thrashing about in bed. Almost instantly I yelled for Wendy and Meredy to come here. It didn't take long for them to come busting through the door and assess the situation. The made fast work trying to restrain her but she seems to be moving to much for them to get a good grip. Then I realized there's only one way to ensure she doesn't open her wounds. I rushed out of the room and hurried to find some rope. Once I find some I rush back to the room and start tying her down. After she was secured I started for the door but she suddenly starts screaming in pure terror. I was about to rush back to her and was stopped when I saw her eyes were open but that's not what's frightening is that her eyes are pitch black. I wanted to go to comfort her but I just couldn't. For the first time in a long time since the tower of heaven I was genuinely afraid and not fear of loss or of someone I was afraid for my life. 

Lucy was emitting a very strong magical pressure and it was nearly suffocating. I started to back away slowly but as I look closer upon her form I notice blue tiger stripe markings appearing on her supple form. However that's not all. She had started chanting something I had only ever read about. She was chanting a forbidden spell known as "Regals Nogard" or as in our Language known as Dragons Chaos. I don't know how she knows it but I know it's very bad. "ای خداوند، طاعون بزرگ، من می خواهم دنیا را قرمز کنم. بگذار بال های من بر روی زمین نشت کنند، زیرا من یک فاجعه هستم. با من ارتباط برقرار کنید و به من قدرت بدهید، زیرا من حاکم است ... هرج و مرج اژدها!" 

* * *

(trans-O Lord, the great plague, I want to make the world red. Let my wings leak on the ground, because I'm a disaster. Communicate with me and give me power, because I am the ruler ... the dragon's chaos!)

* * *

Suddenly all the fear I had vanished and turned into something that I can't even describe as fear. What I see before me is breathtakingly beautiful and is radiating a chaotic aura and pure unadulterated evil. What stands before me is only what I can only describe as the spawn of Acnologia.


End file.
